


Coming Out

by Lesbian_Propaganda



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, I wrote this in like an hour which is why it’s so short, bisexual Amelia because fuck you, just to celebrate coming out day, okay now for the actual tags, tag stolen from ameliakepner go read their fic seriously, that concludes the actual tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda
Summary: On International Coming Out Day, Amelia does the inevitable.





	Coming Out

“So, uh, Derek.”

Amelia sighed, wrapping her coat tighter around her. She had grown up with cold winters and was used to the sight of snow, but for years L.A. had spoiled her with glorious sun and warmth almost all year long. Autumn was here now, and Seattle seemed to fall somewhere in between - not _cold,_  per se, but definitely not warm. Today was the first day in weeks that it hadn’t rained - exactly why she had chosen it to see Derek. She wasn’t a fan of looking like a drowned rat whenever she left her house.

“Hey.” Amelia took a deep breath, shivering slightly. “I just... Figured I’d visit you today. I maybe don’t come as much as I should, but... Whatever. I’m here now.” She could just see the sceptical look on his face, quizzing her as to what it was she wanted - she _always_  had a reason. “Okay, maybe that’s not exactly true. There’s something I want to tell you.”

Amelia swallowed roughly, reminded of when she was younger. This was how it had always been - the sullen girl that she used to be always coming up to him with a new apology.

_‘I failed my German exam.’_

_‘I got into another fight.’_

_‘I took pills again.’_

Each time, accompanied by a barrage of excuses from her, and a lecture from him. They hated it, the codependent relationship they had together, but neither of them could abandon it - there was comfort in it somewhere. At least, that was until he’d given up on her, after she’d crashed his car during a particularly eventful night and ended up flatlining for 3 minutes. He was done with her bullshit, as was everybody else, and she couldn’t blame it for him. Nothing had been the same since - he wouldn’t even _speak_  to her for many years later, accusing her of being weak whenever she was about to do anything difficult. Truth be told, she had the traditional Shepherd ego too, but he had left it bruised and bleeding more times than she liked to admit.

Things were different when she moved to Seattle, though. They grew close again. They were siblings again, without all the complications and drugs and still-fresh daddy issues. She had become an _adult,_  which was still a strange concept to her. She’d been forcefully shoved into adulthood thanks to a long string of crap that she was certain she still had yet to recover from.

But that was irrelevant. Things were better.

Not only that, but this wasn’t something to be ashamed of. She wasn’t a child anymore, awaiting another lecture about _responsibility_ and all that shit. She hadn’t done anything wrong. This wasn’t an apology. Telling herself that, she lifted her chin up.

_Head up high, Shepherd. Be proud._

“I’m bisexual.” The words came from her mouth not quite as strongly as she had wished for, internally cringing as she heard the slight waver. So she tried again. “I’m bi.” It felt a little better - at the very least, he would _hear_  her. “I know, you’ve probably had suspicions... Now that I think about it, me and Michelle, back when I was a kiddie who didn’t know any better... I definitely liked her.” She paused, before adding quickly, “Addie, too. I’m sorry, I know, she was your wife, but she’s _hot_. You know it, I know it - hell, I swear _Kath_ had a thing for her back when we were all young and pure.” 

Wow, way to get off-track.

“Anyways.” Amelia cleared her throat. “It’s Arizona, in case you’re wondering. We have, well, _history,_  to put it nicely. And I know, she kind of had a reputation around here, with the nurses, but... She’s not like that at all. She’s sweet, and kind, and funny, and... She was the one that encouraged me to tell you, y’know? She said it’d make me feel better, that I should tell you first before I tell Meredith, and Meredith tells Maggie, and Maggie tells _everybody,_  because she can’t keep a secret, bless her... God, our family is a mess, isn’t it?” She laughed, already feeling a weight lifted from her chest. “Not that I prefer our actual sisters. Nance is a bitch, Kath doesn’t like me, and Liz... is Liz. Plus, mom thinks I’m in dire need of a stay in the psych ward... Not that she was wrong, because... Y’know. Either way, I’m pretty sure they’d be dicks about all this anyways, so... I’ll cross that obstacle when I have to. Or never. Whichever one works.”

Smiling, Amelia stretched, her conscience... not clear, but clearer. “Shoot, I gotta go... I have a surgery at 6. This guy has the _biggest_ tumour, you’d _love_  it... Oh, and, Meredith’s planning on visiting, from what I heard. You get to hear her whining about... Well, you’ll see.” Laughing, dusting herself off, and laying down the rather simple violet bouquet, Amelia waved goodbye to Derek’s already-weathered headstone, heading out of the cemetery with an air of relieved satisfaction.


End file.
